Break up, make up
by Punkersssfan1
Summary: FEMSLASH. Michelle and Layla lose the titles. Michelle is a very competeitve young woman and is angry that Layla was the one cost them the titles, the two have a falling out. But, soon make up again. Warning, mild lang. a little femslashy :


Michelle glared at Layla, Not saying a word to her best friend. Layla had cost them the divas championships, and Michelle being one of the most competitive Divas in WWE hadn't taken the loss very well. Taking a swig of the cold water, Michelle stood up looking down at Layla's small figure.

"Lay, you do realise… that was pretty much all your fault." Michelle stated, her voice filled with disappointment. "We'd still be champions if you didn't turn your back on Natalya."

"I'm sorry, Michelle… I just lost my focus, I guess." Layla said gazing at the floor. "I'm sorry if I've made you angry…"

"You're sorry? Being sorry won't get us our titles back…" Michelle sighed, grabbing her belongings and shoving them into her duffle bag. "I'll see you at the hotel; I need to blow off some steam." Michelle mumbled, before exiting the locker room.

Layla's bottom lip quivered, she was both angry at herself and Michelle. Knowing it was her fault, but Michelle had taken it too far. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoodie, pulling them over her sparkling blue gear. She grabbed the rest of her things and made her way out of the arena, into the parking lot.

Layla sat in her car, tears falling leaving black mascara lines down her cheeks. She was the one who had lost the match, costing herself and Michelle their titles. Knowing it was her fault the two were no longer champions, Layla couldn't face her best friend again. The tears continued falling down Layla's cheeks, turning them a shade of red. The feeling was tearing her apart, she had deep feelings for Michelle and seeing how Michelle reacted to a title loss was making her doubt if she was falling for the right girl.

Hearing a knock on the window, Layla quickly tried to clean the black marks left off of her face, with no use. She pressed the button, opening the car window. Layla's gaze was met with Michelle's, a look of regret and sorrow on her face.

"Lay, I'm sorry… Can I talk to you for a while?" Michelle dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah… of course, Michelle." Layla nodded, unlocking the passenger door. Michelle took a seat beside Layla, a few minutes passed of complete silence until Michelle spoke up.

"Look, Lay… I'm really sorry about being a total bitch earlier… My temper just gets the best of me; I honestly didn't mean to be so harsh. It was as much my fault for losing, as it was yours. I promise I wouldn't risk out…Friendship over something so stupid…" Michelle's eyes had started to fill with tears, feeling extremely guilty for upsetting the best person who she had ever known.

"Its okay, Michelle… It was my fault really, but I wish you wouldn't get so angry at me, I do try my best." Layla refused to make eye contact with Michelle, knowing the tears where sure to flow again if their eyes met for as little as a second.

Michelle stared at Layla, seeing the obvious mess her words had made. Hurting the beautiful brunettes feelings with her cruel words, Michelle felt terrible.

"Lay, look at me?" Michelle mumbled, her eyes still fixed on the smaller woman.

Layla lifted her head, turning it slightly facing Michelle. Michelle examined Layla's tear stained face, wiping away a tear as it fell down Layla's face. Michelle brushed the random strands of dark brown hair behind Layla's ears, feeling Layla's soft skin on her hands; Michelle felt a flood of emotion. Leaning forward Michelle placed her lips gently against Layla's, pulling the brunette in closer she deepened the kiss. Layla squeezed her eyes shut, kissing Michelle back. Michelle ran her hands through Layla's dark hair, again bringing Layla closer.

When the two finally broke apart, their eyes fluttered open. A slight smile appeared on Layla's face, as she starred at Michelle's blushing cheeks.

"Lay, I like that face much better than the one a few minuets ago…" Michele whispered leaning forward to claim Layla's lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>requested by someone on youtube, enjoy! ^-^<strong>

**r&r very liked3**


End file.
